Dreams
by Baka ana
Summary: A couple of actual dreams I've had. Some of them are pretty freaky. rated pg13 becasue of violence and and gore in the fourth chapter.
1. dream 1:The Land of Nith

Disclaimer thingy: yes, this was actually a dream I had. I didn't it from anything or  
anyone. It's in the anime section because I think it would be cool as an anime. Anywho,  
enjoy the firs installment of , for there are more to come...  
  
Dream \n\: a visionary creation of the imagination marked by abstractions or release  
from reality.  
  
Enter a world apart from reality, where your mind takes over what technically .   
It is a place without limits or laws, restrictions or rules.   
A place where you decide what and what isn't.  
Where a lie may be a reality  
And reality may be the lie.   
You make the Rules.   
You and only you.   
The only way to enter this world is to sleep.   
You may not remember what you see in this world, but something always happens.   
Enter the world that is your reality...  
Enter the world of Dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Dream 01: The Land of Nith  
  
I was on a school field trip, which is strange because our highschool rarely let's us do that.  
anyway, I don't know exactly where we were going, but we were in one of to see big  
yellow school busses with the seats all patched up. I was siting next to my friends, Amy  
and Becca, who were talking to each other. I stared out the window, watching as vast  
fields of tall grass fly by the window.  
  
When we arrived, my friends and I decided to go to the bathrooms. We went inside the  
run down bathrooms, which were twisted in some way as to be almost a maze. It was  
then that the teacher discovered us. She was a demon, figuratively speaking, and began  
chasing us out. We weren't really supposed to be in the bathrooms, but curiosity had  
gotten the better of us. We ran away from the teacher, and we somehow got bikes. Becca  
must have been caught, because only Amy and I rode bikes out of the run down  
bathrooms.  
  
We rode down a rather large bridge, bathed in the sun of mid-afternoon. We laughed and  
talked of things that I can no longer remember, but the we were separated. I finally came  
to a dead end, where the bridge became fenced off and led only to a medium sized river. I  
could still hear the teacher's screams as she continued to chase me, so I left the bike and  
dove into the water.   
  
I was quickly taken by the swift current which tried to pull me to the bottom of the deep  
river. As the waters grew faster, I drifted by people who's raft had overturned. They  
frantically yelled at each other, managing to turn the raft back over. But two failed to get  
inside the raft, and they drifted ahead of me. The raft disappeared from sight as the  
current go even stronger.  
  
I was no longer struggling to keep my head above water. My problem was that I was not  
able to break away from the current, and so it continued to take me. then the two other's  
who had been trapped in the current fell over and immense waterfall. A waterfall that was  
wide and so deep that you could not see the bottom if you were looking from directly  
above it. But I did not go over. A rope was thrown around me, and I was slowly being  
pulled back to shore. But I blacked out before I got there.  
  
I woke up in an old shack. it was old, but well cared for and cozy. Someone was hovering  
over me, and as my eyes cleared, I saw it was a guy. ah, I'm glad you've finally awaken  
He said to me But you must go back to sleep now, and I did.  
  
I spent the next weeks recovering from exhaustion and injuries I had gotten from the little  
trip down the river. I had grown very close to the guy, who's name was Allen. We spent  
alot of time talking about things, and I soon found out I was no longer on Earth. I was in a  
land called Nith, which resembled earth, but had many differences.  
  
A few weeks later, Allen told me of the filling of the lake. This involved several people to  
pull the plug at the bottom of the river, causing the all the water to fall at one time and fill  
the lake at the bottom of the waterfall. I was invited to go with him, and I did. They had  
built a circular scaffolding that magically kept the water from consuming them.   
  
I wanted out. I can't explain why, but I eventually convinced Allen to take me out, and we  
watched the ceremony from the shore, which was railed off. Suddenly, the magic  
scaffolding broke, and the people who were trying to pull the plug all drowned. There was  
also a bridge up stream a little ways that had broken, and children came floating  
downstream, flailing their arms for someone to keep them from going over the waterfall.   
  
the water level rose suddenly, and I grabbed a rope and jumped in the water. Allen was  
yelling at me to come back, but I reached the first kid and pulled him out of the water. One  
after the other, I pulled people out of the water, with once exception. I tried to reach a  
little girl, but when I finally did, the current ripped her from my arms and sent her down  
the waterfall. I screamed, but was able to bring one more person up before I was nearly  
drowned by the strong current. Allen pulled me out, and then I blacked out again.  
  
I was on the Titanic, only instead of being the ship in it's full glory, it was nothing but the  
framework. I was wrapped in blankets, and I began searching for Allen. An officer yelled at  
me and told me to get to the lower decks, to the lower-class levels where I belonged. I  
caught glimpses of Allen through the hallways, but I could never reach him. then the ship  
began sinking.  
  
In the blue lighting of predawn, I finally reached him. But the ship sank, and we were  
separated once again. As the icy waters claimed us both, I woke up to the angry sound of  
my alarm clock...


	2. dream 2:Rescue

disclaimer thingy:  
These are my dreams, with only minor changes to things I've forgotten along the way...do  
not attempt to say these are your ideas cause they're not...they're mine...And i should  
know, cause I'm the one who dreamt them up...anywho, enjoy.  
  
Dreams  
chapter 2:Rescue  
  
I was dressed in black, in clothing closely resembling the clothing you'd expect to see the  
thieves in some type of Arabian Nights type movie. Then again, I was a thief. Well, not  
exactly. that wasn't the polite term used. My gang and I never stole anything that hadn't  
been stolen before. We only stole to get stolen things back to the people they were  
stolen from. And, of course, we were always paid for our services.  
  
There were three of us, Chiru, Sheen, and myself. We crept quietly up stairs, careful not to  
alarm anyone of our presence. I clutched a bag close to my chest, keeping it safe should  
we encounter danger. There was no such thing as daylight in this world..only the pale  
glow of dawn ever lighted our way.   
  
We had almost made it to our destination, where our client awaited our return. We had  
come to the corner where his house was, and my partners awaited the ok to go signal.  
We never spoke on these ventures.   
  
Our venture was successful, so we rode out to the ocean, where we found a large power  
plant in the middle of the ocean. I could see the mass amount of pollution rising into a  
deep blue sky. I was informed that one of my partners had been captured, and as leader,  
I was chosen to dress as a bandit and get him back.   
  
I rode a black horse to the capital building, where I dismounted and was almost  
immediately chased by guards. I ran across the grass, which seemed unnaturally green,  
almost fluorescent. The secret service guards pulled out their guns, and I quickly climbed  
the wall onto the roof, where I dodged bullets. They stopped firing, and so I waited. I  
slowly crawled to the edge of the roof and peered over. No one was looking, so I leaned a  
little further...and the gutter of the roof, which I was leaning on, gave way, and I fell three  
stories down, right into the hands of the secret service guards.  
  
I had provided the diversion needed for my partner to escape, and as I ran, I knew he  
was safe for the time being. I continued running, but I was tackled from the side without  
warning. I looked up, on the floor with blood on my face. A secret Service guard walked up  
to me, and pointed his gun at my head. I knew what would be next. I flinched, just as he  
was about to shoot, and he looked away as if startled. And then...  
  
e.n.d.


	3. dream 3:The Dusty Room

disclaimer thing:  
These are my actual dreams. Though they may be kinda short or random, they're my  
dreams. Th only part of them that I do not own are the Evangelion Characters, who show  
up in one of my dreams. Anyway, steal my dreams and I'll eat you for breakfast.   
  
Dreams  
chapter 3: The dusty room  
  
The rain came pouring down. I tried to run, tried to find Shelter. It was impossible. No  
house for miles around. I was Asuka. Trailing close behind me was Shinji. We were soaked  
to the bone.   
  
We came to a house, which was grey and dusty. Everything around the house was in  
black and whit. There was no grass. Just mud. There was no sky, just grey. There was no  
color, only void. We quickly went inside th ehouse, where I found Gendo Ikari. There was  
only one room. In one corner there was a simple bed with white sheets. In the bed was  
Rei Ayanami. She was bandaged up, exactly as she was after the first Angel attack.  
  
I walked towards her bed, where Gendo Ikari was standing. I was woried.   
  
Here lungs are filled with dust. He said. We do not expect her to live.  
  
He then walked out of the room, an closed the door behind him. I was alone in the room  
with Rei, and She opened her eyes. He red eyes, the only other color besides black and  
white and gray. If I die she said in a whisper, It's your fault. She closed her eyes  
again, and I walked out of the room.


	4. dream 4:Burning

Disclaimer: I own everything you see in this story. They are all my dreams. you know why? Because I actually dreamed them. If they just end abruptly, it's not because I ran out of ideas, it's because I either woke up or the dream ended. And a warning: this dream is kinda violent. You may want to be warned there are charred bodies ahead...  
  
Dreams-chapter 4: Burning  
  
I was sitting in my room, reading a book or something. There was a huge storm outside, casually flinging tree branches in several directions. The rain bombarded the house in waves, turning everything to mud. Our house still stood...but that's when the lightning started.   
  
I looked outside to see a rather large amount of lightning strike down the houses behind ours as if it had a mind of it's own. The houses that were struck would burst into flames, and people would run out of them and scatter around the neighborhood, trying to avoid burning houses and flying tree limbs. Then a lightning bolt struck our garage. This did not affect our house because the garage is separated from the house. the garage burst into flames, and thick white smoke rose off the roof.  
  
We run outside and toss water from buckets onto the roof, trying to stop the fire. However, the water never reached the roof, and no matter how hard we tried, we could not reach the fire. Then a huge gust of wind came and blew the roof completely off, revealing two charred bodies that were almost unrecognizable as humans. they looked more like burnt clay sculptures than humans. And as I looked around the room, I saw a horse had it's head stuck inside the room. It's face was badly burned, but the rest of it's body, which was outside the house, was perfectly fine. it threw it's head about, trying to free itself, but it was unable to get free.   
  
then the horse was gone, and all that was left was the memory of the horse's melted face. The rain started again, and began to flood. On a table in our burnt garage, there was a message. We knew it was coming, and chose to embrace it... And when I looked at the charred bodies, which looked like they were holding each other, I saw their spirits is out of their bodies. And that's when the flood started...


End file.
